Porcelain
by Saya Moonshadow
Summary: She pretended to be made of steel, but he knew she was actually porcelain.  VakamaNokama oneshot.


**Fluff! Something's wrong with me. I'm writing like a goddamn machine. TOO MANY IDEAS. But I really love VakamaNokama, so boo to you all who say nay!**

**Disclaimer: I've been writing Bionicle for six years now...and I still don't own it. I...I have failed.**

**Summary: She pretended to be made of steel, but he knew she was actually porcelain. VakamaNokama.**

**Song Inspiration: "Caledonia" -Celtic Woman**

**Porcelain   
By: Saya Moonshadow   
Beta: Zanda Waffle 07**

For the eighth time that day, Vakama's eyes trailed over his female teammate's body.

So beautiful, and yet, there was a certain deadliness to that beauty. He couldn't help but think it, though. How he would love to be able to show her the depths of these feelings...

Heroes, that's what they were. Heroes now and forever. They were like those dolls that sat in those cheap little shops in each Wahi. Figurines of warriors that nearly all young Matoran seem to love so much. They played with those toys all the time, clashing them together in play fights that made the Toa chuckle.

The dolls were modeled after them, after all.

Each of the dolls was made out of protodermis, to prevent them from breaking. This way, they lasted longer. Protodermis was a hard element, VERY difficult to break. So it made sense for these beloved toys to be made from it.

Which was why Nokama hated her doll so much. It wasn't made from protodermis.

Of all things, why was it made of porcelain?

She wasn't weak. She was hard as steel, as any protodermis!

Matau made his doll dance over to hers, and she gave him a look, annoyed. He grinned cheekily at her, and laughed. His doll was made from protodermis, she noted dismally. So was Onewa's. And Nuju's. And Whenua's. And Vakama's.

Hers was the only one not made of protodermis. Hers was the only one made of porcelain.

Vakama thought it made sense, in a way. There was no way she was weak...but she also wore a mask, both figuratively and literally. She pretended to be made of steel, but he knew she was really porcelain. Beautiful to look at, delicate to the touch...so easy to break.

She was to be cherished, just like any porcelain doll.

"I like our action figures!" Matau smiled, making the arm of his move up and down. "They got the details down right!"

"That they did." Whenua agreed. "It's almost freaky..."

Onewa shrugged. "The carvers pay attention to detail. They ARE masters, after all." He sounded smug, after all, it was HIS villagers that made the dolls.

They were all happy about the arrangement. Their dolls were made out of protodermis. Their dolls wouldn't shatter if dropped on accident. Their dolls weren't easy to break. Hers was.

Nokama gave a disgruntled sigh and cast her eyes over her doll, sitting demurely next to her foot. She sat back and watched her brothers playing with their dolls, making up stories with them, and just generally enjoying life.

X x X

They were alone then, the other four Toa Metru having had left the Kini Nui to go back home. Each one had taken their dolls with them.

All except Vakama. Vakama, she noticed, was looking at her doll curiously. Was he wondering why hers was so fragile while all theirs weren't? He better not think this was a true representation of her!

And before she could stop him, he leaned forward and picked her doll up, holding it up to his eyes to examine it. Nokama almost leaped forward to prevent him from hurting it - it WAS porcelain, after all. "Be careful," she chose to warn him instead. "It's..."

"Porcelain." he smiled, tapping it lightly. "It's nice. It looks just like you."

She flushed embarrassedly. "It's not like me at all!" she snapped, and he looked up, surprised. "It's made of porcelain. _Porcelain._ I'm not weak!"

Vakama smiled and tossed it up into the air. Before she could cry out at this injustice, he quickly caught it. "It's not such a bad thing to be porcelain, Nokama."

"How so?" Nokama asked. "By making my doll and ONLY my doll out of porcelain, that basically tells me I'm weak."

He shook his head, and she became aware that his hands were still working. Her eyes eyes widened at the scene now displayed on the grass next to his knees where they were still kneeling.

His doll, one arm wrapped almost protectively around her doll's waist. Her doll, its head on his doll's shoulder. Their free hands were entwined in front of them.

"Being made of porcelain might be better than being made of protodermis." Vakama said quietly. "Because porcelain's so fragile, it's cherished more."

He leaned forward, and placed a light kiss on her mouth. "You're not weak, and neither is porcelain, Nokama. But I still cherish you anyway."

And Nokama decided that maybe porcelain wasn't so bad after all. She allowed Vakama to pull her mouth to his again, and savored the contentment flowing through her as he kissed her.

The arm of the Vakama doll below them seemed to tighten around the waist of the Nokama doll.

The porcelain didn't even crack.

X x X

**AN: Pointless fluff! XD Completely pointless...I'll understand if you didn't like it, though. I admit, it WAS pretty stupid. Lolz.**

**Review, please!**


End file.
